Summer Lovin
by Static.Art
Summary: A girl meet by chance her fave diva what will happen to her... Characters : Lita, Chris Jericho, Edge ... Read & Reviews :
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Dear Martha,

What's up girl ? How are you? How were your vacations in Cali without me? You are one meanie, leaving your best friend for two months. Boooo you ! lol…Anyway, I hope you had lots of fun over there cuz I did here…

You'll never guess what happened while my summer… I was so incredibly bummed when you packed your bags and went to Cali for two months without me. I thought "Great another summer spent watching reruns of South Park, The Simpsons and Family Guy. Wheepie ! What a waste." But girl was I wrong! I had no idea how great my life was about to get. So if you are standing, sit down cuz you are going to flip!

It all started on the second week of July, when my mom told me that Melyssa came over to invite me to a party and then to go for a concert down town. My mom insisted I go, you know her lol, she was almost bitching me cuz it was like the 10th times I was ditching Melyssa, I just wanted to stay on my own is that too much to ask? I was always finding an excuse not to go but this time my mom didn't let me the choice and forced me to go, thinking about it I should tell her thank you and give her a big hug lol cuz if she hadn't forced me none of the great things that happened to me this summer would have happen…

I just don't like the kind of party Melyssa throw at her place, it's like all those perfect couples playing truth or dare, or twister, or whatever childish game…YAY…how exciting is that? You get the point. And since you weren't around to have me messing out with you and tease you with your Chrissy lol I had to go…

I was trying to do my usual make up in the bathroom and changed my clothes, it was like 5 pm and I was still in my pj's what a shame lol but hey they are comfy …so after getting all preppy and ready and all I went to Mel's and to this day, I'm still happy !


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Anyways, I went in and sat in the couch, in her big living room sipping on my Ice tea, I was like invisible to everyone, not that I was trying to catch anyone's attention…I was just sitting there sipping on my Ice Tea and wondering how much fun you were having on your trip, when guess who showed up at the party? AMY DUMAS ! Can you believe that! Yeah she was in town with the guys of Fozzy and Mel's father told them they were having a party for tonight's concert with fans and all even if it wasn't true doesn't really matter, she was there with the guys ! and with your man, so now don't you regret going on your lil vacation in Cali huh huh ? lol I'm being mean that's just me hehe…

It was so exciting, she sat next to me and we started to chat "OH MY GOD" I said to myself, it's crazy I'm sitting here at Mel's talking with Amy Dumas ! We talked about really important stuff like we do. You know the usual, shopping, clothes, wrestling and of course, guys ! lol… then she asked me who my favourite wrestler is, like DUH ! of course you know everyone knows it's EDGE ! lol well at least you know, not everyone lol. But anyway lol the good point for me is that well they are close everyone knows that lol but he was in town too he was singing a song with Fozzy this evening. "Let's see if we can get him on the phone!" she said dialing.

It took like 15 seconds to get him on the phone. So I was like sitting in the couch next to Amy Dumas and she was talking about me on the phone with Adam, how cool is that? I was like just so scared or shy I don't know maybe a mix of both lol, I just couldn't believe it, but wait it's getting much better from here, the beginning was just the appetizer lol!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

After a few minutes, she said to him "I'm with a friend, her name is Gina, say hi !" and she handed me the phone I was like "hmmmm hi" all shy and scared and not able to say more than a word to him lol, good thing is that he was just being so sweet and nice, he was talking to me and I was like all quiet and not able to speak at all, he was such a sweetheart, he just talked and talked and talked. He's such a gentle person and really nice too! He was all like "Maybe you and Amy could come meet us here." I was totally freaking out, I asked Amy if she wanted to go to the concert place? She said sure, after a few minutes we hung up and I went to the bathroom, redid my make up my hair and tried to do something with the clothes I had picked but couldn't do anything with them so I went back to my place and changed, Amy was there with me all the time ! Amy went in my room woooooooohooooooooo lol that was so amazing !

A few minutes after getting ready I left with Amy for the concert place, we arrived at the concert place like 1h before it was about to start. Amy introduced me to the guys of Fozzy and I was looking around to see if Adam was there but I didn't saw him just when I felt hands covering my eyes, those hands girl ! the softest hands I've ever met lol…big soft hands, just like your man, he's so sweet and funny and goofy and smells really good lol oh yeah and I got his phone number for you remind me to give it to you when we get to hang out when you are back. So I had Adam's hands on my eyes and he was like saying in a weird voice trying to make a Hulk Hogan impression, "Guess who?" so I was like "hmmm who could it be?" teasing him a bit for scaring me that way lol "I don't know who could it be? Hmmmm damn I don't know I really don't see who it could be" he made me turn around and pouted and just hugged me there and gave me a kiss. It was just so cute.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

After chatting a bit the guys were all hungry so one of the guard went to get us food, Chris had a craving for sushi so we all had sushi…they were so yummy, as I was eating I was thinking of eating them off of Adam's chest but I'll keep the rest of the details for me lol. After chilling a bit before the concert I went backstage with them and sat between Adam's legs on a box where they put the amps after the concerts we sat there he was hugging me from behind and getting ready to go sing his song lol it was so funny and the show was amazing.

After the show we all went back in the locker room and Amy and I chatted while the guys were showering and getting ready to go to a club after to dance and have some fun before they had to leave for London for another concert. Amy asked me if I wanted to come, I was like I don't know if my parents will be ok with that she said she could call my mom and ask her if I could go with them like for the week end and hang out with them and she would drive me back here, for once my mom said yes no problem I was like OMG she said yes I'm gonna spend a week end with the man of all my fantasies and yes it happened, Amy told Adam the great news and he literally jumped on me in the couch we were staying lol I was like hey man you heavy let's switch place lol so we did and I sat on his lap and Amy left us a few minutes alone while the rest of the guys were getting ready we were lost in each other's eyes with Adam.


End file.
